


A Word

by crownzero0



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownzero0/pseuds/crownzero0
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

他確實想過去改變哪怕某一瞬間，只要能挽回他那認識不久卻彷彿連性命都能相互交付的朋友。

但每當他生起這個念頭──

**_「發生過的就是已經發生了。」_ **

青年那聽似命定論擁護者的話語如詛咒般烙印在腦海裡，連同他帶著些許悵然的無奈語氣與微笑，每每憶起便令他難以釋懷。

在某些寂寥無聲的夜晚，他或許面對著一瓶健怡可樂也或許沒有，都曾迫切地想窺探未來的人究竟如何認為他們能克服祖父悖論？是否未來的他─與Neil建立深厚友誼卻仍親自將青年送回過去的他─也掌握了這個關鍵？否則Neil與「他」怎能這般坦然面對這戲劇性的別離，明清楚知曉他們即將面對的是註定的失去：Neil失去性命而他則失去摯友。

儘管大局看來─以某些人傲慢的說法─這僅僅只是拯救世界的必要犧牲罷了，但他還不能完全以這樣的方式思考。  
思及此，他往往沒有勇氣去揣測未來的他的想法，他不希望─至少此時此刻的他不希望─自己最終成為了無私而無情的主事者，雖然他隱約能察覺這或許不是他個人意志能控制的。

逃避這些紊亂無章的命題其實並不困難，只要將自己投入他現下正進行的任務之中並且確保自己的計劃環環相扣沒有任何差錯──在他終於意識到自己就是所謂的「主人翁」之後，日子變得更加艱難，每一步都走得越發謹慎，他質疑未來的頻率也理所當然地減少。

只是在某些疲憊不堪的時刻，他不禁不合時宜地想道：Neil沒告訴他剩下的一半路程竟是如此難行，哈、這或許是青年無傷大雅的小小報復。

知曉人們所不知道的事，往往使人孤獨，儘管他並非實質意義上的孤軍奮戰，但所有在不同的時間點與他同樣懷抱著某種理念同行的戰友們，沒有任何人知情他是佈局這場棋局的主人翁，他是不能出錯的，在這有時抽離如旁觀者的孤獨之中，Neil漸漸成了他對未來的盼望。

他懷念當初Neil與他之間難以言明的默契，細思回憶起兩人相處的許多時刻，Neil看他的眼神都讓他覺得有個人懂他──而Neil確實懂，並且可以說是有求必應地支持著他。

歌劇院裡一閃而過的紅線與銅板時常在夢裡反覆重現、擺盪，Neil究竟救過他多少次？這個問題總讓他在夢裡愧疚得難以呼吸，只有在夢中他才能正視自己的無力，青年救過他太多次、而當初在對方義無反顧地走向可預見的死亡的那幾分鐘裡他卻在那句「讓我走吧」的要求下連一次賭上整個世界拯救Neil的勇氣都沒有。

縱使清楚Neil的那句要求便是意味著不希望他去賭，但這不妨礙他一次又一次在愧疚中窒息而後夢醒。

今天的健怡可樂似乎喝多了，他自嘲地發出一聲含糊的嗤笑，將手中的鋁罐擱在右手邊的茶几上，旅館房間內昏暗的燈光似乎有種瓦解他緊繃情緒的魔力，令他不自覺陷入脆弱而優柔的思緒當中，短暫的放縱是時候該落下帷幕，他緩緩起身走向窗邊抬手撩起窗簾的一角，遠處地平線依稀透出一絲微光。

天要亮了。

tbc.


	2. Chapter One_About Time

進行時間逆行時，不時會遇到需要耐心等待的時刻，一開始，他會抓住這段空檔以逐漸上手的反向思考方式反覆思索接下來的任務：詳細到每個步驟、每個該注意的細節以及必須帶回的目標，單獨進行任務的等待期間，他總能在這些預判中陷入大腦深處直到手錶跳出提示的聲響，但多數時候，他會有幾個同行的隊友，迷失在自己的腦子中顯然不是什麼得體的社交禮儀。

「你在看什麼？」

這是他常常遇到的問題，鑒於他為了防止自己陷入思緒深淵，任務中隨身攜帶電子書的習慣成了對應機制，至少在看書的時候他是能夠分心的，畢竟一心幾用可是中情局探員的傳統美德。

他總能說出令人掃興的回答：像是《現在：時間的物理學》之類的答案，大多數都是關於時間的理論、假說以及辯證，隨著完成的任務積累，他也間斷地拜讀了不少關於時間的著作，並非真想探究其原理抑或試圖找出某個解答、真相，他只是漸漸能從這不可勝數的假設與理論中品味出一些只有「他們」能懂的趣味。

當他在逆行時間後前進復又逆轉，不斷地循環著，時間對他而言逐漸變得不再那麼抽象且難以掌控，它之於他們的意義也不只是某些物理理論中所謂宇宙的基本結構，在他看來它更像是一個主觀的概念，而在時間之中來回穿梭的他以及其他天能成員比起常人更能真切感知到它，但「時間」又不完全僅止於此，就像當初告知他熵逆轉將帶來時間戰爭的研究員─他還記得她的名字是Barbara─所言，「別試著理解它，而是去感受它」，這句話後來成為了他對天能成員的唯一解釋──別指望一個外勤探員可以向招募了不少專家的秘密組織給出一個縝密而有說服力的物理學理論，親身去體驗一次時間逆行恐怕更能讓他們信服。

他記得第一批進行長時間逆行的團隊─即回到十幾年前去埋下伏筆壯大天能的團隊─中有個年輕的科學家對於這句箴言的反應是大笑後告訴他儘管這讓外行人聽上去像是敷衍，但確實是最接近他所理解的真相的說法了，然而直到他目送團隊離去之際科學家卻始終沒有解釋他為何這麼認為，但他莫名地在科學家的肯定下得到了一個不倫不類卻又看似有幾分道理的結論：正因為時間被人們感知它才能被確定、才能被他們逆轉並加以利用。

**_「你在過去有個未來。」_ **

直到幾乎所有設的局都已按照計劃步上軌道，他才有餘暇去思忖這句話的真正含意，一開始他並沒有想那麼多，單純地認為它就如同字面上的意思：在Neil的過去有個自己的未來。

但後來他發現這句話恐怕沒那麼簡單──他究竟是在哪個時間點與從未見過他的青年「初識」的？Neil當時給的線索太少、而他原也準備順其自然等待他們相遇的那一刻，卻在某天有個大膽─甚至可以說是瘋狂─的想法在腦海中一閃而過。

萬一「過去」指的同時也是他的過去呢？他的未來同時也是他的過去，他進行了數年的時間逆轉，去見那個尚未加入他們的青年──這是有可能的嗎？

為了遇見Neil，他真的做出了這樣的決定嗎？

這個決定略嫌「私人」，況且他也不大可能放下目前勝利尚未定論的棋局以及身邊共同努力的戰友們輕易離去，他駁斥─甚至可以說是義正嚴詞地譴責─著自己，去見Neil……對他而言不論如何都是私人的、或多或少都涉及了他個人的情緒及情感，哪怕他其實清楚Neil在這個局中扮演著多麼重要的角色，招募Neil對於天能而言確實是必要的。

『但是招募他的人就是你，去見他本來就是你該做的。』同樣是自己的聲音試圖說服道，『不論他在哪個時間點，你都是要去見他的，那麼他在未來或是過去，真有那麼重要嗎？』

他放下瞄準槍靶的槍，心不在焉地扯下耳罩走出靶場後掏出手機訂了一張前往倫敦的機票──用假的護照、當然。

調查Neil著實不需要費太多功夫──當然是對他這樣的前情報員而言，而證實他那大膽的假設也沒花他多少時間，他甚至能大致推算出自己逆行去找對方的時間點：四年前，也就是過去的他與Neil在孟買初遇的那一年，是巧合嗎？不、這大概是他的有意為之。

Neil和他仍在「同一年」相遇，他那鮮少真正發揮作用的幽默感在低笑，頓時覺得回到如此多年的過去並不是那麼瘋狂的事，他確實會這麼做，畢竟「發生過的就是已經發生了」。

進行為時四年的時間逆轉，尤其是由他這樣經驗豐富、身手不一般的人而言意味著他能在逆行的同時為天能創造不少機會，回顧過往四年確實在許多任務中都有跡可循，自認掌握全局的他卻沒能意識到清理善後這些的仍舊是他──一直都是他，他不禁鬆了口氣，因為這讓去找Neil這個最終目的顯得不那麼私人。

再一次為某個小隊的護送任務善後，他在遠離現場前往安全屋的途中終於能分出一點目光給路上的風景，不論經歷多少次，他仍無法習慣向後飛行的候鳥以及扭曲的雲，就像他永遠無法適應被逆轉的食物味道與空氣中的詭譎氣味。

但他並不討厭逆行時間裡的雨天──無數雨滴彷彿被某種引力拉回天空，那景象是無與倫比的壯觀、震撼且令人屏息，就像一場華麗的魔術表演。

之後該帶Neil看看這個，他不禁想到，放鬆的思緒不自覺發散到想像年輕的青年面對這樣的畫面臉上寫滿讚嘆驚豔，他的嘴角微微揚起。

逆行的這段時間裡，他似乎更頻繁地想起Neil，兩人在離開奧斯陸的救護車上的詼諧對話與相視而笑仍歷歷在目，他以為他對青年的記憶不可能那麼清晰，但事實卻恰恰相反。

他不知道、也沒思考過這意味著什麼，但他確信那是他人生中少數的美好回憶之一。

也許他在懷念、在思念，這個情緒似乎取代了壓抑的愧疚，他突然發現自開始這長達四年的逆行後自己已經很少做那個紅繩繫著銅板擺盪的噩夢了。

車窗外日出東沉──這個說法可真荒誕，不是嗎？

tbc.


	3. Chapter Two_An Invitation

Neil甫踏進酒館，便被餘光裡獨自坐在吧檯邊上的男人分了神，但隨即他想起自己原來的目的，走向窗邊的四人桌，難掩愉悅地與熱烈歡迎遲到的他加入他們的校友寒暄。

但他知道男人始終都在酒館的那個角落──儘管視線未曾聚焦於他身上，他卻莫名地覺察到對方與他之間有種無法言喻的引力，倘若這場聚會結束後男人仍在，他想也許他會滿足自己的好奇上前搭話。

酒館的餐點仍是乏善可陳的漢堡、炸魚和更多的薯條，但他仍舊感到愉悅並且享受這次的聚餐，鑑於同桌的朋友告訴他們他的論文通過了──這樣的喜訊難道不值得再來一杯Pale Ale嗎？

聚會的最後，基本上除了他以外的人都喝得盡興─換句話說是醉到得由他一個個請代駕接送，這可不是個輕鬆的活─但他覺得自己還能再喝一杯，於是他在最後一次向代駕司機道謝後轉身推開酒館大門，於此同時男人似乎朝吧檯後的酒保點了下頭，Neil本該對此有更多關注，注意力卻被男人寬闊的背給扯開。

哇哦、他在心裡吹了聲口哨，要是他有男人那般結實的背肌與肱二頭，那他必然不會在星期五的夜晚選擇獨自坐在酒館角落面對一杯──健怡可樂？

失笑著邁步走向男人，他將自己滑進男人旁邊的座位，同時和酒保加點了杯Stout，「我很少看到有人在酒館點了杯健怡可樂坐上幾個小時不被酒保攆走的──幾乎沒有，你是在等什麼人嗎？」

男人半瞇著眼，懶懶地朝他挑眉，微抿的唇忽地勾起一抹幾不可察的笑意，似乎對他的搭話並不意外。

「事實上，」男人朝Neil的方向轉過上半身─Neil有一剎那詫異於對方比背肌更加發達的胸肌，這老兄之後能和他分享一點健身建議嗎─右手撐著下巴瞥了眼酒保遞給Neil的啤酒，「是的、我在等某個人……你。」

所以、那就是了，Neil從看見男人的那刻起便感受到某種若有似無的「引力」，源自於男人的主觀意識？他是怎麼做到的？還是、他壓根什麼也沒做？

「我？」Neil好笑地抿了口啤酒，「我假設我的畢業論文沒有什麼內容會引起情報單位的重視？」

似乎被Neil敏銳的觀察力或是語氣中的幽默逗樂了，男人終於不再吝嗇給予笑容，他搖了搖頭，「恐怕我還沒有時間拜讀你的著作，但未來有機會的話，我會的。」

「還是不了，」Neil不確定男人是否只是禮貌的客套，但這回答意味著男人的來意更加讓人摸不著頭緒，於是他直截了當地問了，「那麼，有什麼是我能幫上忙的嗎？」

男人有一瞬間的表情是遲疑的─這個神情讓男人顯得更加神秘且矛盾─他很快收回了自己的失態，那雙深褐色在酒館的燈光下恍若濃墨的眼沉著、彷彿掩蓋了所有情緒，他幾近嚴肅地對Neil發出了一份意想不到的邀請，「我們需要你的加入。」

「『我們』？」Neil挑眉重複道，男人語焉不詳的話語本該令他不耐，但他卻在酒精的影響下對男人有著前所未有的耐心，甚至還有心情與對方調笑，「有個正式的邀請函嗎？我認為我值得這個。」

本來應該走向嚴肅正式的談話被青年的幽默攪亂，男人原本如深淵的暗色眼眸被笑意掀起波瀾，「有是有，」似乎樂於配合Neil，他微微頷首語調上揚─甚至可以說是有些輕挑─地答道，「不過可能出乎你意料。」

「那便讓我感到驚艷吧，」Neil面朝男人微微向前傾身，伸出手掌心朝上對後者索取所謂的邀請函，被酒精浸染的嗓音在他有意識壓低時像極了迷惑人的祕密私語，「我相信你會的。」

該死、這聽上去是不是有點不對勁？Neil暗自反思了幾秒，懷疑此刻自己正藉著醉意和一個陌生男人─還是個懷有目的的情報員─調情？但看在不論什麼的份上，他甚至並不偏好同性！

令Neil慶幸的是，男人就像個木頭一樣，表情並沒有因為青年方才不同的語調而發生變化，他仍在笑著，眼中甚至浮現某種類似於長輩包容般的情緒，他握住Neil的手腕─忽略了青年因為突然的肢體接觸而下意識瑟縮的反應─將那隻手轉向，讓Neil的手掌朝下，接收到青年的疑惑眼神，男人沒有出言解釋，只是從口袋裡掏出一枚黃銅色的銅板，掌心托著銅板移到Neil手掌的正下方。

「試著想像你將這枚銅板放到我的掌心上。」男人終於開口，荒謬的內容並沒有讓Neil搞懂當下的情況反而更加困惑，但男人周身散發著彷彿總是掌握全局的氣質讓他荒謬的要求莫名地有說服力。

「這是某種魔術表演嗎？」Neil試圖以玩笑掩飾他的混亂，直覺告訴他接下來的發展可能不是那麼尋常，那讓他有些心慌，「我不知道情報員還得會這個。」

「就只是試試。」男人無視青年的慌亂緊了緊握著Neil手腕的手，那雙眼無聲望進Neil的眼，讓後者不自覺點了點頭。

鑒於男人看上去完全不像是要害他，Neil還是妥協了，他將視線聚焦於男人掌心上的銅板，試著想像──

當銅板「吸到」他手中時他下意識握住了銅板，同時難以置信地瞪大雙眼，發生了什麼？難道今晚他真的喝多了？他立刻抬眼望向男人，後者只是鬆開握著他的手，托起玻璃杯飲盡了杯裡的健怡可樂。

「我就當作你接受了這個邀請函，」男人起身將玻璃杯隨手擱在吧檯上，抓起椅背上的外套朝酒保擺擺手，「明天見，Neil。」

對方最後的輕喚將Neil拉回了現實，他只來的及目送男人離去的背影，臉上的茫然與腦中的疑問在酒館大門闔上時被男人留下，他有些挫敗地吐了口氣低頭看了眼手中的銅板，隨即訝異地眨了眨眼將銅板翻面。

銅板背面貼了張便利貼，上面是一串地址以及一個時間。

tbc.


End file.
